


Scars

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Repairing the damage.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens), Hastur/Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Scars

Title: Scars  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Hastur  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Hastur/Ligur/Michael, Hastur/Michael, Hastur/Ligur  
Word Count: 700  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Repairing the damage.

"I need to see what she did." Hastur's hands keep clenching into fists by his sides. "She told me about it and then vanished. She promised me she wouldn't kill you, but I should have been more specific, I should have..."

"What happened is not your fault, Hastur." Crowley sighs as he runs his hand through his hair. He hasn't seen the other demon look this agitated and upset since he had first arrived. "Sit down and I'll show you." He motions to the spot on the grass next to him.

"We had a huge argument before she left. She accused me of not doing anything, of just allowing you to get away with it." Hastur sinks down to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself. "I did things! Who do you think organized the trial? We haven't even had a trial in Hell for several centuries. If you hadn't proved to be immune to the Holy water, Holy water she brought, you would have paid for it. You spared my life when you didn't have to. We're square."

Peeling off his t-shirt, Crowley reveals two long scars on either side of his body. "Apparently she did something to make the scars permanent. Aziraphale tried several times to miracle them away, but it didn't work. He's very upset. I think he would have thrown her out if she hadn't left on her own and you know how he is about having guests."

A series of emotions cross Hastur's face before settling on anger. "If you're okay with me trying, can I see about removing them? I'll have to touch you, maybe see deeper."

"You're stronger than I am and you've always been very good at taking angels and demons apart before putting them together again." Crowley shrugs. "Just don't make it worse."

Hastur reaches his hand out and gently places it over the scar on Crowley's left side. For a moment, there's a red ring visible in the black of his eyes. "Oh, I see what she did. She twisted the tissue on purpose when she healed you, made the scar worse than it should have been. This might hurt and I apologize in advance."

"Wait, what?" It does hurt, but not nearly as much as being stabbed. Crowley can literally feel his muscles being untwisted and repaired by Hastur. He grits his teeth against the pain while the other demon works.

"There, that should do it." Hastur pulls his hand away to examine Crowley's side. The angry, twisted scar has been replaced by a very thin line, almost invisible to the naked eye. "Can't take it away completely because of the blade she used, Ligur had it miracled to always leave a scar, but that's much better. Can do the other side now or in a bit if you want to wait."

"Go ahead." Crowley closes his eyes as Hastur repeats his actions on the other scar. "I meant what I told her. We can look for a way to bring Ligur back. We can even ask Adam, the Antichrist. While it might not work, there's a chance it could. Rather do it for you than her."

Hastur is quiet for a few minutes, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Ligur was my other half. You know that, right? The way you are with Aziraphale, that's how we were, only more demonic. Fell together. Became Dukes together. Lurked together. Had a reputation, well, we had several reputations. Didn't mind sharing him with Michael because it just worked." He sits back, staring off into the distance. "If you can get him back, that would be fantastic. But if you can't, if it doesn't work out, I'm not alone, not anymore."

"Then we'll give it a shot." Crowley smiles. "Aziraphale is going to want to give you cake or something for fixing the scars."

"Maybe we could go to the bakery and pick up some cinnamon buns?" Hastur matches Crowley's smile with one of his own. "Those are really good, especially the frosting."

"I'm sure it won't take too much effort to talk him into it." Crowley tugs his shirt back on. "Thanks. I mean it."

"Least I could do."


End file.
